OBJECTIVES: The objectives of the Southeastern Cancer Study Group are to develop strategies and treatment for cancer of all kinds in adults. Although the group is primarily oriented toward chemotherapy of hematologic malignancies, the primary objective in the next grant period is to (1) enlarge its scope by using animal models and pharmacologic methods to devise strategy; (2) expand its early efforts in immunotherapy and radiotherapy; and (3) recruit surgeons to initiate efforts in combined modality therapy for poor-risk, early disease (Phase IV protocols). APPROACH: The Southeastern Cancer Study Group was organized in 1956 with nine charter members under the chairmanship of Dr. R. Wayne Rundles of Duke University. In 1966, Dr. Charles M. Huguley, Jr., of Emory University became Chairman, and in 1975, Dr. John R. Durant of the University of Alabama in Birmingham was named Chairman. The Group, originally consisting of nine institutions, has gradually expanded until at present it has 16 funded and 3 unfunded institutions. Originally, the Southeastern Group concentrated primarily on studies in hematologic malignancies, but has more recently begun to do solid-tumor studies and to develop multidisciplinary studies utilizing radiation therapy and immunoadjuvants. Because of the increasing number and complexity of protocols, the growth in individual member investigators, the increased number of case accessions, and the realization of the need to become more multidisciplinary, the Executive Committee commissioned a Group Workshop which was held in Atlanta on June 18, 1975. As a result of this conference the Group will revise the constitution to meet these requirements. In the twentieth year of its existence, a major revamping of the Group's goals, method of operation, and evaluation will be necessary in order to meet its own needs, follow the conclusions of the Potomac Conference and speed the design, execution and reporting of its research. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Durant, J.R., and Omura, G.A.: "Cooperative Groups and the Study of Hodgkin's Disease," in Hodgkin's Disease, M. Lacher, Editor, John Wiley and Sons, Publishers, New York, 1976.